The List
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: This is the list of people who accepted my OP/HP challenges. Will be updated whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepted another challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- 'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - ' The Boy Who Became a Hawk'

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- 'Hogwarts' Supernova'; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11: 

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- 'Fire Fist Harry'

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- 'The Second Survivor of Ohara'

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24:  TheAnimeWriterLover title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks.**


	2. List 2

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- 'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - ' The Boy Who Became a Hawk'

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- 'Hogwarts' Supernova'; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11: 

CHALLENGE 12: TheAnimeWriterLover title- The secrets of the boy who lives

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- 'Fire Fist Harry'

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- 'The Second Survivor of Ohara'

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: TheAnimeWriterLover title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30:

CHALLENGE 31:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks.**


	3. List 3

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11: 

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- **'The secrets of the boy who lives'**

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:_TheAnimeWriterLover_ title_- _**'Ace's and Luffy's disappearances'**

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30:

CHALLENGE 31:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks.**


	4. List 4

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- **'The secrets of the boy who lives'**

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:_TheAnimeWriterLover_ title_- _**'Ace's and Luffy's disappearances'**

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30:

CHALLENGE 31:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	5. List 5

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- **'The secrets of the boy who lives'**

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:_TheAnimeWriterLover_ title_- _**'Ace's and Luffy's disappearances'**

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30:

CHALLENGE 31:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	6. List 6

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- **'The secrets of the boy who lives'**

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30:

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-**what is thisOh i have a tail!**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	7. List 7

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- **'The secrets of the boy who lives'**

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-**what is thisOh i have a tail!**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44:

CHALLENGE 45:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	8. List 8

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44:

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	9. List 9

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20:

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44:

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	10. List 10

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44:

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	11. List 11

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	12. List 12

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	13. List 13

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75:

CHALLENGE 76:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	14. List 14

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17:

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75:

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	15. List 15

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

**New stories will be underlined**

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75:

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	16. List 16

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New stories will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75:

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** LovelyKairi title- 'Lone Wolf Returns'

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	17. List 17

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23:

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	18. List 18

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	19. List 19

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47:

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

CHALLENGE 85:

CHALLENGE 86:

CHALLENGE 87:

CHALLENGE 88:

CHALLENGE 89:

CHALLENGE 90:

CHALLENGE 91:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8: _A.V. Jackson_ title- **'A Result of Boredom'**

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14:

CHALLENGE 15:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Naruto Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	20. List 20

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47: _THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN_ title- **'The Fallen Dragon'**

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

CHALLENGE 85:

CHALLENGE 86:

CHALLENGE 87:

CHALLENGE 88:

CHALLENGE 89:

CHALLENGE 90:

CHALLENGE 91:

CHALLENGE 92:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8: _A.V. Jackson_ title- **'A Result of Boredom'**

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14:

CHALLENGE 15:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Naruto Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

_**Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**_Fairy Tail Challenges_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	21. List 21

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47: _THE FIRST FEMALE LYCAN_ title- **'The Fallen Dragon'**

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

CHALLENGE 85:

CHALLENGE 86:

CHALLENGE 87:

CHALLENGE 88:

CHALLENGE 89:

CHALLENGE 90:

CHALLENGE 91:

CHALLENGE 92: _Kaggami-chan_ title- **'****A witch in the ****sea'**

CHALLENGE 93:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8: _A.V. Jackson_ title- **'A Result of Boredom'**

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14:

CHALLENGE 15:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Naruto Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

_**Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**_Fairy Tail Challenges_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	22. List 22

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47: _DRAGONQUEEN4EVER_ title- **'The Fallen Dragon'**

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51:

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

CHALLENGE 85:

CHALLENGE 86:

CHALLENGE 87:

CHALLENGE 88:

CHALLENGE 89:

CHALLENGE 90:

CHALLENGE 91: _solarbear_ title: '**Pirate Malfoy**'

CHALLENGE 92: _Kaggami-chan_ title- **'****A witch in the ****sea'**

CHALLENGE 93:

CHALLENGE 94:

CHALLENGE 95:

CHALLENGE 96:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8: _A.V. Jackson_ title- **'A Result of Boredom'**

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14:

CHALLENGE 15:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Naruto Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

_**Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**_Fairy Tail Challenges_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Fairy Tail/One Piece Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


	23. List 23

**The List of OP/HP Challenges that were accepted and by whom and their title:**

New Challenges that have been accepted will be underlined

CHALLENGE 1: _revamped20_ title- **'The Youngest Admiral: Book 1'**

CHALLENGE 2: _goldenqueenofthecove _title - **'The Boy Who Became a Hawk'**

CHALLENGE 3: _zh. ice_ _wolf fang_ title-'**The Past, Present and Future' **(Please forgive me, the author's name is one word, but FF is not letting me type as one word, so this is the best I can do. Sorry)

CHALLENGE 4: _CrazyPsychopathicRabbit_ title- '**The way of an Empress, How it all started'**

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Hogwarts' Supernova'**; _Serendipital_ title- '**Flip Side'**

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**The secrets of the boy who lives**'

CHALLENGE 13: _LoveDragonsForever_ title- **'Lucci Reborn'**

CHALLENGE 14: _crazzyredhead_ title- **'Fire Fist Harry'; **_Kaori Ishida _title-** '****Firefly'**

CHALLENGE 15:

CHALLENGE 16:

CHALLENGE 17: _BeadleJuice_ title- **'My Name Is Nami!'**

CHALLENGE 18:_ BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai_ title- **'Wizard Pirate Sabo'; **_valeries26 _title- **'Remembering Sabo'**

CHALLENGE 19:

CHALLENGE 20: _Ecris-vains en formation_ title- **'The Wizard king'**

CHALLENGE 21: _shounengirl13_ title- **'The Second Survivor of Ohara'**

CHALLENGE 22:

CHALLENGE 23: _spardasdaughter7_ title- **'Professor Robin'**

CHALLENGE 24: _TheAnimeWriterLover_ title- '**Dracule Mihawk reborn book 1'**

CHALLENGE 25:

CHALLENGE 26:

CHALLENGE 27:

CHALLENGE 28:

CHALLENGE 29:

CHALLENGE 30: _AsterBlake333_ title- '**Wolf of the New World**'

CHALLENGE 31:

CHALLENGE 32: _NamikazeMia_ title-'**what is thisOh i have a tail!'**

CHALLENGE 33:

CHALLENGE 34:

CHALLENGE 35:

CHALLENGE 36:

CHALLENGE 37:

CHALLENGE 38:

CHALLENGE 39:

CHALLENGE 40:

CHALLENGE 41:

CHALLENGE 42:

CHALLENGE 43:

CHALLENGE 44: _Arjenka_ title- **'Red haired witch'**

CHALLENGE 45:

CHALLENGE 46:

CHALLENGE 47: _DRAGONQUEEN4EVER_ title- **'The Fallen Dragon'**

CHALLENGE 48:

CHALLENGE 49:

CHALLENGE 50:

CHALLENGE 51: _Sakura Lisel_ title- **'Another Chance To Dream'**

CHALLENGE 52:

CHALLENGE 53:

CHALLENGE 54:

CHALLENGE 55:

CHALLENGE 56:

CHALLENGE 57:

CHALLENGE 58:

CHALLENGE 59:

CHALLENGE 60:

CHALLENGE 61:

CHALLENGE 62:

CHALLENGE 63:

CHALLENGE 64:

CHALLENGE 65:

CHALLENGE 66:

CHALLENGE 67:

CHALLENGE 68:

CHALLENGE 69:

CHALLENGE 70:

CHALLENGE 71:

CHALLENGE 72:

CHALLENGE 73:

CHALLENGE 74:

CHALLENGE 75: _Cloud Piece_ title- **'Vanishing Demons'**

CHALLENGE 76:

CHALLENGE 77:

CHALLENGE 78:

CHALLENGE 79:

CHALLENGE 80:

CHALLENGE 81:

CHALLENGE 82:

CHALLENGE 83:

CHALLENGE 84:

CHALLENGE 85:

CHALLENGE 86:

CHALLENGE 87:

CHALLENGE 88:

CHALLENGE 89:

CHALLENGE 90:

CHALLENGE 91: _solarbear_ title: '**Pirate Malfoy**'

CHALLENGE 92: _Kaggami-chan_ title- **'****A witch in the ****sea'**

CHALLENGE 93:

CHALLENGE 94:

CHALLENGE 95:

CHALLENGE 96:

CHALLENGE 97:

CHALLENGE 98:

**MY FORUM CHALLENGES**

_**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1: _Mrs. Kitsune_ title - **'Wolf Pack'; ** _LovelyKairi_ title- **'Lone Wolf Returns'**

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7: _TheBlackSeaReaper_ tilte- **'Her New Family'**

CHALLENGE 8: _A.V. Jackson_ title- **'A Result of Boredom'**

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

_**One Piece/Naruto crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Rosario+ Vampire Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

CHALLENGE 6:

CHALLENGE 7:

CHALLENGE 8:

CHALLENGE 9:

CHALLENGE 10:

CHALLENGE 11:

CHALLENGE 12:

CHALLENGE 13:

CHALLENGE 14:

CHALLENGE 15:

_**Harry Potter/Alice 2009 Crossovers**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Hellsing/Harry Potter Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Naruto/Pokemon Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter** _

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

**_Twilight_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**One Piece:**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

CHALLENGE 4:

CHALLENGE 5:

_**Harry Potter & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Crossover** _

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Bleach/Naruto Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

_**Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

CHALLENGE 3:

_**Harry Potter/Fairy Tail Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**_Fairy Tail Challenges_**

CHALLENGE 1:

CHALLENGE 2:

_**Fairy Tail/One Piece Crossover**_

CHALLENGE 1:

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I will update this list whenever there is a new challenge or if someone accepts a challenge. Thanks. Please support these authors and their stories.**


End file.
